


Strip Me To My Fingertips

by Halos_Boat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Dom Louis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry gets tied up, I love that tag, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis in Lace, M/M, PWP, Riding, Subspace, That sounds so nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halos_Boat/pseuds/Halos_Boat
Summary: Louis comes home to a stressed out fiancé and decides to help him unwind a little.





	Strip Me To My Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShapeOfLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeOfLou/gifts).



> :)

It was all worth it.

That was what Louis kept telling himself throughout his two hour drive to the airport, twenty-hour flight and many other endeavors he had to face to get home.

Not to mention him tripping and falling on his face right as he walked out of the terminal. He blamed it on spending too much of time with Harry.

To put it shortly, his throbbing nose, tired eyes and jelly-like limbs were all worth it because he was about to see Harry again.

He missed him so fucking much. Spending two weeks without Harry was torturous for both of them. Their co-dependency got the best of them sometimes but it was all right, it was all mutual.

Starting over and opening up a brand new company was not an easy step to take for anyone. Louis was worried what Harry would think but of course Harry was nothing but supportive.

But, Louis starting over, quitting his job and investing his money into a new business meant that they could only manage on one person's salary for a while. Which meant that Harry had to take on another job.

Unfortunately for them, the only one that was available for the time being was a bartending job at _Carl's_ down the road from them.

Louis felt guilty. Of course he did. Harry had a tendency to panic easily and stress himself out. So Louis tried his best to calm him down whenever he could. After all, Harry had always done the same for him.

He knew Louis was stressed out too so he helped in any way he could.

Louis' most recent trip was a big break for the company. He met with an agency to finalize a few things and get everything going for real now.

Although, the income would only start coming in after a few months once everything was settled, which meant that Harry would still have to work two jobs.

Louis offered doing something part time but Harry insisted that he put all his focus on the new business.

Regardless, now he was happy to go home and tell his fiancé the good news, knowing it would still be a weight lifted off of both of their shoulders because they had something solid now.

He was tired, miserable and smelt like the inside of an aeroplane but he didn't care. It was worth it.

A mantra he had to repeat to himself.

When he finally unlocked the door to their flat, he was met with darkness. It made sense, he supposed. Harry did say he had a shift at the bar tonight.

It gave Louis an opportunity to at least catch up on some sleep before seeing his fiancé again and telling him the good news.

With a tired sigh, Louis hung up his coat, put his shoes away and dropped his bag at the foot of the bed before collapsing onto it, snuggling into Harry's pillow and almost instantly falling asleep.

***

When he woke up, it was to someone cursing and huffing.

Harry.

Louis turned his head to find the source of the seemingly frustrated voice and saw the silhouette of his fiancé in the dark.

"Haz?" He asked, voice raspy.

"Lou," Harry called out, "I'm sorry--- did I wake you?"

Louis couldn't help but smile. "It's fine--- What are you doing, love? Come to bed."

Harry huffed one more time before walking closer to their bed and placing himself underneath the duvet. Once he got comfortable, he turned to Louis and smiled. Louis' heart fluttered.

"Hi," he greeted, the underneath of his eyes were dark and the rims red but he smiled beautifully anyhow.

"Hello, love. I missed you," Louis reached over and brushed a stray curl away from his forehead.

"Missed you too," he mumbled sleepily.

Louis smiled fondly, "come on, give me a cuddle and we'll get some sleep."

Harry happily obliged, tucking himself underneath Louis' chin and pulling Louis closer to him by his waist. Louis chuckled softly, rubbing his back before they were both lulled to sleep by the sound of each other's breathing.

***

The next morning, Louis was not met with the same cuddly, sleepy Harry from last night. Instead, he was quiet and a little distant.

Louis didn't get it.

He woke up, went to the kitchen, greeted Harry with a kiss to his cheek and made them both cuppas.

Harry hadn't said a word to him. Nothing about his days with the kids at work, any drunk men hitting on him stories, asking Louis about his trip--- nothing.

He sat next to Louis, chewing on some toast and sipping on some tea and Louis was losing his mind.

"I have some news," he decided to break the silence that was too loud between them.

Harry looked at him, raising an eyebrow then sipping more of his tea.

Okay.

"Met with Stella and them and they agreed--- we got the deal, Haz, this is really happening," he smiled widely.

Harry bit his lip, searching Louis' eyes, "really?"

"Yeah, love, this is really happening," he nodded.

"Wow, congrats, Lou," Harry smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Louis deflated at the lack of enthusiasm. "That's it?" He asked incredulously.

Harry got off the kitchen stool and grabbed his empty dishes, "sorry, but I really have to get to work, okay?"

"Harry, we've been working on this for months now, love, is that really all you have to say?" Louis frowned at him.

Harry huffed, "what do you want, Louis? Do you want me to throw a party? In case you haven't noticed, I'm working most of the time."

"What--- okay, woah, backtrack here, Harry. Relax, okay?"

"I don't have time to _relax_ , Louis," he stressed, running a hand through his hair, "You wouldn't get it," he mumbled, walking out of their kitchen.

Louis followed close behind, watching Harry pull out some clothes from their cupboard and drawers.

"Are you serious right now?" Louis asked, feeling himself getting annoyed.

"Louis, I really have no time for this, okay? I have to leave to go to work and I'm running late," he headed towards their ensuite.

"Harry--- Jesus, you need to stop for a minute--"

"I can't afford to just stop, Louis--- there's too much to do, okay?" He snapped, then sauntered into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Louis stared at the door, shocked at his unusual behaviour. The only other time Louis had seen and heard Harry act like this was back when they were writing finals in uni.

He was so stressed out, he snapped at Louis constantly and every little thing got to him. He'd yelled at Louis for fucking him too slowly, effectively ruining the mood and then burst out crying.

He had a tendency to bottle things up sometimes but that hadn't happened to him in years. Which meant he really, really was stressed.

And Louis had been away for a week and a half so he had no idea how long this was going on with Harry.

He thought back to their uni days and what they did to calm Harry down a little. He blushed.

It wasn't something they weren't familiar with by any means but that time in particular was mind-numbingly good.

Louis sighed. He grabbed one of their post-it notes from the nightstand and a pen, letting Harry know that he was gone to get a few groceries, and went out to get some fresh air.

He stopped at their local coffee shop, greeting Patricia the waitress and pondering over what he could do for Harry this time 'round.

The last time, Louis spanked him and fucked him raw before eating him out and letting him come. He had a dopey smile on his face while he came down from his high and it worked like a charm. The next day he thanked Louis by waking him up with his mouth over his cock.

He could do all of that again or, he could change it up a bit. He couldn't remember when last Harry went under.

He really needed it -- maybe they both did. With that in mind, Louis paid for his coffee and headed to the store.

***

Louis had a fucking wedgie.

He didn't know when last he wore a thong, like a proper thong. The panties, sure, but a thong has been a while.

It wasn't as if he didn't like it. His ass looked amazing in a thong. But he never remembered them being this weird?

Not that it mattered because Harry was in the bathroom and Louis was meant to be in his sexy pose once he got out.

Louis adjusted the thong in his bum before getting into position again, leaning up on one elbow and crossing his right leg over his left.

The bathroom door clicked opened. Harry stepped out, wiping his hands over his thighs. Louis would chastise him for doing so on any other day but he refrained.

Harry paused, eyes widening as he scanned Louis' body.

"Lou?" He asked, swallowing.

"Come here, baby," he patted the duvet in front of him.

Harry didn't argue, obliging and sitting in front of Louis carefully, eyes still wondering down to Louis' body. Down to where his hardening cock was straining against the hot red lace of the thong.

"What's all this?"

"Here's what's going to happen," Louis stood on his knees, ignoring his question, "you're going to take off all of your clothes and lie down, spread your arms and your legs and I'm going to tie your hands to the headboard."

Harry gulped again, pupils dilating. He nodded slowly, already moving to take off his shirt. Louis bit his lip, admiring his eagerness and willingness to just listen to Louis.

Louis got off the bed, fetching the cuffs from their dresser. He turned around to see Harry completely naked, spread out deliciously on their bed, hands already placed near the poles of their headboard and cock half-hard. 

"Lou, your ass looks amazing in that, oh my god," he groaned.

Louis smirked, walking up to the bed again and cuffing his hands to the post. One cuff for each hand on either side.

He straddled Harry's lap, making sure his ass teased over Harry's growing cock as he did so. Harry whimpered.

"Now, I'm going to ride you till you cry and you're going to come inside me then eat that come out till I come all over your face, got it?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry nodded eagerly, shifting his hips upwards slightly.

Louis tutted, tightening his thighs around Harry's waist.

"Sorry," Harry breathed out, just as Louis pushed down on him a bit more, feeling his cock leaking over the skin of his bum. He was hard. Very hard.

"You gonna stay still, yeah? Be good for me, love," Louis said softly, running his hand down Harry's toned chest, making sure his nail scraped his nipples.

"I'll be good for you, Lou," Harry said, sounding breathy and high and just wonderful.

He watched with wide, curious eyes as Louis turned around so Harry could see the way his ass swallowed the thong.

He heard Harry curse softly and smirked. His cock gave a twitch and suddenly Louis had his hand over It, squeezing it hard, just the way he knew Harry liked it.

"You know your safeword, yeah baby?" Louis asked, looking at Harry over his shoulder.

"Avocado," Harry replied, licking his bottom lip, eyes glued on Louis' bum, his hands pulling at the restraints.

Louis bit back a smug smile and let go of Harry's cock in favour of pulling the thong material to the side, bearing his ass to Harry who moaned instantly.

"Butt plug, shit, Lou," Harry shifted his hips again.

"Harry," he scolded, "if you don't stop that, I'll have to give you a spanking, understand?"

"Yes, 'm sorry," Harry said quickly, eyes even wider than before, filled with earnest.

"Good boy," he patted Harry's cock twice then shifted a little more until his could take Harry's cock into his mouth, enjoying the way the velvety texture felt in his mouth.

He could tell that Harry was trying very hard not to move. He could imagine why; Louis' arse clad with a thong, hole filled with a butt plug, right near his face, but he can't get to it and Louis' mouth swallowing down his cock like a pro.

He missed the feeling of Harry in his mouth. Louis moaned around him, knowing how mad Harry goes with the vibrations and started to bob his head up and down while his hand moved over the rest of his cock.

Sure enough, it drove Harry wild, judging by the whimper and guttural moan he let out.

Louis pulled away for a moment, "gonna come for me, baby? Think you can do it twice?"

He turned a little to look at Harry, his breath catching in his throat. He looked ethereal. His boy was so damn beautiful.

"I can do it, Lou," he said firmly.

"Good," Louis hummed in approval before going back to the task at hand--- literally.

He swallowed him down in one go, feeling Harry hit the back of his throat. He gagged a little, trying to accommodate the stretch of him.

"Oh god--- god, _fuck_ , Louis," he groaned.

Louis went faster, feeling the muscles of Harry's thighs clench underneath his fingertips. He dug his nails into his meaty flesh. That was what did it for him. He came instantly, down Louis' throat.

Louis sputtered a bit but swallowed happily. He breathed heavily once he pulled away, wiping at his mouth. He looked over his shoulder at a completely wrecked Harry. He wasn't under just yet but he was definitely close, Louis could tell.

"You ready, darling?" Louis asked, voice raspy.

Harry nodded, his eyes hooded and chest rising and falling rapidly.

Louis pinched his thigh once before moving off of him and reaching under their bed to grab a bottle of lube. He was already pretty stretched out but he obviously still needed lube.

When he straddled Harry again, it was so his ass was Harry's view once more.

He situated himself properly before reaching behind himself to pull out the plug slowly. He moaned softly as he did So, placing the pink jeweled object to one side and wetting his fingers with the lube.

Once he placed the lube aside too, he reached behind himself, pulling away the thong and thrusting in one finger cautiously.

He moaned in delight. He was already pretty stretched out so he added another that fitted comfortably next to his first, scissoring them around even in the weird angle.

"Oh, Lou," Harry said, his voice genuinely sounding in pain.

"Wish it was your fingers up there, H?"

Harry only whined in response.

"Bet you did, bet you wished it was you stretching me opened and getting me ready for your cock to fill me, Yeah babe?"

Louis shut his eyes before pulling out his fingers. Harry was fully hard again, not that it really surprised Louis much.

"Yes, god yes, babe," Harry breathed out haughtily. 

"Ready for your cock to split me open?" Louis asked, grabbing the lube again.

Harry whimpered once more as Louis coated his cock generously. Harry wasn't small.

The first stretch made Louis feel like he was in heaven. He took his time sinking down onto him. Normally, Harry would be holding his hips, guiding his softly, gently.

But at the current moment, Harry was a mess. He was moaning with his head thrown back (Louis knew what that sounded like).

When Louis finally bottomed out, they both moaned simultaneously.

"God, so big, baby," Louis huffed, grinding a little so he was used to the feeling.

"Yeah, feel amazing, Lou," he slurred.

"Yeah? Like when I ride your cock, love?" He asked. As if to emphasise his point, he started to bounce slowly, knowing it would drive Harry crazy.

"Love it, Lou. Love it so much. You're so perfect,"

He was babbling. Louis knew he was getting close.

"Wanna make me feel good, darling?" Louis sighed in content when the angle hit just right and his cock hit his prostate.

"Always, always, babe,"

"Gonna fill me up with your come like a good boy, aren't you?" Louis felt sweat drip off his forehead, his thighs were starting to ache too but there was no way he was going to stop, not until he made his boy come again.

He increased his pace, balancing himself on Harry's thighs and grinding his hips occasionally back and forth, making a show of it.

Harry was letting out porn star moans at the top of his lungs but Louis didn't much to shut him up. He loved hearing how good he made Harry feel.

Louis breathed heavily, trying to avoid his cock because he couldn't come yet--- he needed to come on Harry's face, just the way he liked it.

"Come on, love, be a good boy and come inside me," Louis coaxed.

It seemed like that was what did it for Harry as he released immediately with a shout and a sob, pushing his hips upwards, catching Louis by surprise.

Louis didn't have the heart or energy to stop him because it felt fucking good. He let himself enjoy being fucked a little by Harry until he fucked out his orgasm before he pushed off of his cock slowly.

He hissed once he was off and turned around carefully, moving up to Harry's face where the boy was already waiting, breathing heavily and pupils black.

"Going to sit on your face and you're going to lick me clean, understood?"

"Yes--- just please do it already, Lou. 'M waiting. I'm a good boy," he babbled.

God, he definitely was getting floaty now, judging by the way his eyes looked glossed over.

"You pull away if it's too much, okay?"

"Yes, yes," Harry wiggled as best as he could as Louis situated himself over Harry's tongue.

He still felt the delicious stretch of Harry's cock when he sat over Harry's mouth. Harry's tongue instantly darted out, licking into Louis' leaking hole.

"Oh fuck, Yes, baby, just like that--- _god_ ," he rode on his tongue without any hesitancy, knowing that Harry loved that.

Harry moaned, the feeling going straight into Louis' stretched out hole as his hips moved back and forth, eyes shut. He thanked the thin material of the thong this time, because it didn't really get in the way

He was so fucking close. He could feel it.

"Like me riding your face, baby? Bet you wish you could grab my arse right about now, don't you? Wanna pull apart my cheeks while you eat me out?"

Louis was rambling which didn't come as a surprise. He loved dirty talk.

He spotted Harry's hands pull at the cuffs again as he moaned. Louis looked down at him, tugging his hair harshly. Harrys eyes squeezed shut, his tongue darting out just right.

"Shit, shit," Louis faltered a bit from the pleasure of it all. He pulled Harry's hair again but this time to make him stop.

Harry stared at him, eyes glossed over and lips raw and pink and _swollen_. Fuck. He frowned at Louis, probably too gone to even question him at the moment.

"Gonna come on your face, baby," Louis explained, rubbing his thumb over Harry's cheekbone. He looked wrecked, his mouth and cheeks were wet with spit and lube.

Harry nodded vigorously, sticking his tongue out. Louis cursed under his breath before situating himself near Harry's face. He pulled out his cock from where it was starting to wet the thong with his precome, hearing a small whimper from Harry and started wanking himself off, eyes shut and head thrown back only for a moment before his eyes landed on Harry's again.

He came with a grunt and a whimper, his come landing on Harry's tongue, cheeks and even on his chin.

Louis sagged, sitting on Harry's chest, utterly exhausted.

But, he had to take care of Harry.

Louis moved off of Harry shakily, standing on his legs that felt like jelly, and grabbed the keys for the cuffs from the nightstand. He unlocked both sides before bringing Harry's wrists up to his mouth and kissing the reddened skin softly.

Harry was floaty, his eyes glued on Louis but not saying anything, lips red and cheeks pink and face still full of come. He looked like a dream.

"Cuddle?" Louis asked. Harry nodded lethargically.

"Let me wipe you off first, love," he reached into the drawer again and pulled out some wipes, starting to wipe over Harry's face.

Harry wrinkled his nose cutely and shuffled closer to Louis. Louis smiled fondly at the boy before getting up himself and pulling down his thong, flinging it to one side. He could deal with that later.

Harry held out his hands.

"I'm here, darling," Louis shifted them both so that they were lying down, Harry's head resting on his chest.

He ran his fingers through his knotted hair and pressed quick kisses to the crown of his head.

"Did so well for me, love. I'm so proud of you," he said, meaning every word, "gonna come back to me, darling?"

It took a few more minutes of Louis' praises and sweet touches as well as a glass of water before Harry started to blink and look up at Louis, smiling dopily.

"Hey, sweetheart," Louis pressed a kiss to his nose, "how are you feeling?"

Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' neck. "Tired," he rasped, voice sounding wrecked.

"We can sleep then," Louis kissed his temple.

"Lou?" He said quietly.

"Yeah, love, I'm here,"

"Thank you," he kissed Louis' neck gently, "and I'm sorry for what I said--- how I acted--- I am proud of you." His words were slightly slurred but Louis understood him.

"It's fine--- we'll talk about it more in the morning, okay? Let's get some sleep now,"

He knew Harry didn't mean what he said or how he acted. They were both stressed out and they both needed this. Harry didn't have to tell him that he was proud of Louis because Louis knew that, he showed Louis that all the time. Louis knew how supportive and loving Harry was of anything he did.

"I love you lots, Lou," Harry mumbled against his skin, causing Louis to shiver.

"Love you too," Louis leaned into his hair a little, smiling.

"And I want one of those thongs," he slurred out finally, his eyelashes fluttering opened and closed.

"Deal," Louis snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it😊


End file.
